itzariasworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aria
'ItzAria's World' Rica Arianna Nichole G. Uy November 11, 2004 (Age: 15), better known online as ItzAria's World, is a Filipino youtuber. She started her channel on April 4, 2016. She made it just for fun, but if you guys will subscribe to her maybe she'll make it as a business. She has gained over 80 and counting subscribers and 2814 and counting views. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPrpn6FcHT0gWIHXqrDNkSA She was born in Melbourne, Australia and moved to the Philippines when she was very young. Probably 2 or 3 years old. When her older twin brother got a minor injury from defending her from their older sister, he moved back to Australia to get medical attention. Her older sister was kicked out of the house and has never been found again until her childhood friends called her and told her that her sister came back and killed someone close to them. She returned to Australia on July and attended the funeral. Although Rica is her real name, she said she has a different birthright name. Her father, mother, and younger brother has been hypnotized as it's recommended because of what happened in their past life. Although she is also recommended to be hypnotized, she refused. She is the only one in her family that remembers her past life and has anxiety and depression right now. She is living and surviving because she promised someone that she'll wait for him... but he never came back and has gone missing for weeks now. This caused her to not believe in love and this has changed her ever since. I know right? Her back story is very interesting and I would like to know more. I have so many questions. If you guys have any scoop on her back story please do tell me! Or you could edit this. 'Trivia' *She is originally Australian, but she considers herself a Filipino-Chinese. *She speaks Tagalog, Chinese, and English (American, British, and Australian). She can also read romanji of Japanese and Korean and a bit of kanji. *Her original accent is Australian and a bit of British but she’s got the hang of American accent and can hide her accent VERY well. *Her favorite youtubers are ItsFunneh, Laurenzside, Razzbowski, Aphmau, Akidearest and Bijuu Mike. *She does more voice acting and singing on smule (ItzArias_World) for she is more active there *She is in a vocal band called "'Intensity 4" ' *She has 3 siblings in total, 2 had ran away. She is the younger twin and the 3rd child in the family. (???, ???, Aria, Charles) *Her height is only 4'8 *She has anxiety and depression for almost 5 years now after her past experience and she is currently attending therapy sessions but nothing cheered her up except her current friends. *Her favorite kind of song is nightcore. *She has won over 9 trophees and over 17 medals and counting from her singing contests. *Her favorite color is green *She is obsessed with nature. *She claims to be socially-awkward and boring. *She is known as one of the crazy person in the classroom with her close friends. *She doesn't express love instead she is aggressive. (She's not afraid to hurt you if it's necessary) but once you get to know her, she is actually kind and nice. She is also very generous and funny. She never says "I Love You", hug someone, etc. when it's needed like a play for example. She also hates mushy and lovey-dovey stuff XD. This is also because of her back story. *She also plays Mobile Legends:Bang Bang in her free time (LilyFC) IMG_3136.JPG Aria.jpg Unnamed.jpg